Home Sweet Past
by Violette Hysteria
Summary: When a descendant of a priest and a half demon who never knew about what she truly was fall into a well in their family shrine after a series of very unfortunate events, this is what you get. SesshomaruxOC maybe InuyashaxOC rating may change later.
1. OC Information

**OC Info **

Name: Katsuoji Nami

Age: 17

Birthday: August 27

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 111

Hair: a light brown, auburn color that goes to her butt and her bangs go to the right side

Eyes: green

Status: priestess

Quote: "Are you serious!?"

Family:

Katsuoji Namiko - mother

James Chapmen - father - deceased

Outfit: dark purple v-neck shirt, flared medium wash jeans, and some black and white tennis shoes

Dog:

Name: Fluffy

gender: male

age: 6

breed: great pyrenees

Name: Katsuoji Miki

Age: 16

Birthday: November 18

Height: 5'3"

Hair: black, goes just below her shoulders, parted to the right side and longish bangs that go a bit above her chin

Eyes: blue

Status: half demon though while she was in the modern era her demonic side was sealed away. It had been sealed away by Nami's ancestor Lady Minoko who was a priestess. Nami is her reincarnation and has all of her powers. Her mother was a cat demon, who was the princess of the Eastern lands and her father was a human peasant. Her grandparents threatened to kill Miki upon her birth for fear of their reputation being tarnished. Thats why she went to Minoko to see if she could help her. Minoko then sealed away Miki's demonic power and sent her through time wit the well in hopes someone would find he and take her in.

Family: Adopted- adoptive family

Katsuoji Namiko - mother

James Chapman - father - deceased


	2. We Are Where?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the it. Well beside Nami and Miki, sadly.**

After changing out of my school uniform I stretched and grabbed my dog, Fluffy's leash.

"Miki! We need to go walk Fluffy!" I yelled.

"I'll be right there!" I heard her yell back from across the hall. Within seconds she was in my room.

"Well let's go." She said and I nodded following her out the door and we walked to kitchen where Mom was cooking.

"Hey Mom have you seen Fluffy?" She looked up from the cutting board.

"Yeah, I let him outside only about thirty minutes ago." I only nodded before walking into the dining room and opening the door out to the balcony. Miki closed it behind us.

"Fluffy!" We both yelled. That's when out of the corner of my eye I saw him run into the shrine."

"Miki come on, follow me!." I said as I ran down the steps of our porch and made my way down the path to the shrine. When I walked in I couldn't see Fluffy anywhere.

"Fluffy." Miki said. Then even if it was faint I heard whimpering in the well. I ran over to it and leaned over the edge, and being my usual clumsy self I slipped. I felt Miki grab my ankles, but she too fell in after me. Quickly I pulled my arms over my head to brace myself for the contact that never came.

"Huh?" I said looking around. It was like we were floating, but suddenly I hit the ground.

"Oomph." Then there was darkness. The next thing I know I'm waking up with the sun shining in my eyes and something was thumping on my side. Annoyed I sat up taking in my surrounding. I sighed in relief when I noticed fluffy was laying on one side of me and Miki was on the other. Oh wow Mikis ears and tail sure are cute. Wait what? Ears and a tail...?

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled tugging on Miki's tail. She jumped up wrenching her tail from my grasp.

"YEEEEOWWWW DONT GRAB MY TAIL! Oh Nami it's just you." My jaw dropped and brought my finger up, pointing to her ears flabbergasted.

"Oh yeah, when I fell through the well there was this bright light and when it went away I had ears and a tail." Miki said smiling.

"How could you possibly be smiling about that!?" I yelled and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno I think their pretty cool and not to mention cute."

"Well they are kinda of cute, but that not the point just where are we?"

"Good question. Were certainly not in our time anymore. I just stopped walking a little while ago because I was getting pretty tired from carrying you." She paused for a second.

"You should really lose some weight you know."

"Obvious- wait WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY WEIGHT!? YOU WEIGH MORE THAN I DO!"

"Maybe so, but I'm taller." I snorted.

"Yeah by what? An inch."

"Maybe so, but still. Well we should get back to walking."

"Yeah, we need to find out where we are." She nodded and we stood up before I grabbed Fluffy's leash.

"Come on Fluffy." I said and he got to his feet.

"So where to."

"Um, that way." Miki replied pointing to our left. After about twenty minutes of walking we came to the edge of some woods.

"So do you think we should go in?" Miki said.

"Yeah, it's not like it's going to be any worse than the woods near our house." I replied.

"Well I guess you have a point." She said. Though nearly immediately afterwards I wished we hadn't. It was hard to walk through there with all of the shrubs and branches blocking our way. I sure am thankful I decided to where pants today otherwise my legs would be all cut up by now I though grudgingly.

"Hey Nami look that way."

"Hm?" I said looking in the direction her finger was pointed. I sighed with relief.

"It's a pathway, I think, no I'm almost sure of it." I said picking up my pace. Finally after what felt like ages we got to the pathway. It looked like wagons or something wore it down.

"AHHHH!" I heard what sounded like a little girl screaming somewhere up ahead of where we were. I then turned to Miki.

"Come on!." I said as I started to run.

"AHHHH!" I heard her scream again and I changed my direction running back into the woods. Finally I got to her right as some creature was about to strike her. Without much thought I got in front of her and held my arms out.

"SESSHOMARU SAMA!" The girl yelled. Before the creature could strike me my hand started to emit a purplish pink light and it shot out at the weird monster. Huh what was that. Oh well know time for this I thought turning around.

"Come on we have to get out of here. " I said and the little girl nodded. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a white streak as the person killed the thing with one strike of his hand. Oh my, he's beautiful I thought.

"Sesshomaru sama." The little girl said cheerfully and ran over to him.

"These nice girls saved my life." She said. His hair is as white as snow and his eyes they look like, like honey. He also has to magenta colored markings that adorned each of his cheeks as well as a blue crescent moon on his forehead. As odd as it was they fit him very well, and their clothes. Their dressed in attire they wore in the feudal era. Thats it! The well took us back into time.

"Yeah and the brown headed girl had some weird light that came out of her hand and hit the demon!" She said a little bit to excitedly.

"Hm." The man said lowly.

"Yeah first her bracelet started to glow then BOOM!" My bracelet, oh she means the rosary my mother gave to me. The man furrowed his eyebrows before gracefully making making his way towards me. Forcefully he grabbed my wrist to take a look at my bracelet. His eyes met mine and I felt my knees become week.

"What is this wench?" Wench, did he just seriously called me a wench!

"It-its just the rosary my mother gave to me." I said suddenly becoming embarrassed and Fluffy then started to growl at the man. Taking his eyes off of me he looked over to Fluffy and much to my surprise he growled right back.

"Fluffy down." I said and he whimpered before laying down.

"Please Sesshomaru sama don't hurt them. Can they please stay with Rin?" So the little girls name is Rin I thought as I noticed Sesshomaru look back down at me before he released my wrist from his grasp.

"Very well. You shall become Rin's care takers. My retainer has not been doing a very good job." Retainer? Was this guy royalty or something I pondered.

"Oh I had one of those once, but I lost mine. I sure didn't know they could take care of kids." Miki said stupidly. I face palmed.

"Not that kind of retainer you idiot!" I snapped.

"I'm lost." She said. Sesshomaru then started to walk away.

"Come on!" Rin said motioning us to follow her. I looked to Miki and nodded before we ran up to Rin.

"My name is Rin what's yours?"

"Nami." I said with a smile.

"Miki." Miki said following suit.

"Rin thinks you have really pretty names."

"Thanks, so do you Rin." I said. She's just to sweet.

"Yeah I really like your name too." Miki said smiling widely.

"Do you like flowers?" Rin said.

"Yeah we have a flower bed at our house." Miki said. Oh yeah, thats reminds me I need to find out where we are.

"Eh, Sesshomaru-" He cut me off.

"You will address me as sama." I shook my head.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru sama." I said putting emphasis on sama.

"Where are we?"

"Japan." He said flatly. So I was right. We must be in the feudal era.

"So that means we can find our way home soon right!" Miki said happily.

"No Miki, think about it." She cocked her head.

"Huh, I'm not following you." I felt myself sigh.

"Well for one you can't go home looking like that." I said indirectly talking about her ears and tail.

"And would you look at the clothes their wearing."

"Maybe there was a festival somewhere?" Miki said skeptically.

"No you idiot. Were in feudal Japan!" I snapped.

"Okay, so what was that thing back there."

"For once in your life would you listen to what people say! It was a demon!" I said raising my voice.

"Hey, no need to yell. You've always been the observant one not me." I brought my hand up and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah sorry, It's not everyday you fall into a well and end up in feudal Japan." I said tiredly. At this point all I wanted to do was sleep. I was sore from the fall, tired and hungry.

"Yeah, yeah, all is forgiven." Miki said in her usual cheerful mode.

"Eh." I ran into something and being the clumsy person I am I fell flat on my butt. Carefully I looked up to see I had ran into Sesshomaru.

"Ehehe sorry about that."

"And I'm the dumb one." Miki said with a snort.

"Shut up." I said agravatedly.

"Sesshomaru sama, what is this wench and half breed doing with you." Came a squeaky, annoying voice. Whoever it was they were just asking for it I though.

"Thats Lady Nami to you." I replied looking over to where the voice came from and what I saw disgusted me.

"As if you have any reason to insult me. What shall I call you hmm green, nasty, toad perhaps?" I said disgustidly.

"Yeah what she said, and that's Miki sama to you green, nasty, toad."

"I have no obligation to call a half breed sama, it's senseless." Half breed? Just what is that? I thought furrowing my eyebrows and looked over at Miki. She seemed to understand what I was thinking because she nodded.

"What is a half breed?"

"The child of a demon and a human." Miki's eyes widened and I could tell she was getting angered. So before she could say anything stupid I but in.

"But that is not possible she's my sister and there's noway my Dad had another child with another woman because he died when I was still a baby."

"I thought you were the smart one." Sesshomaru said in a monotone. It was starting to make sense. If she really was my sister then I would have also turned into a half breed or whatever you call it when we got brought here.

"She-she's not my sister. If she was I would have turned into a half demon as well." Hal demon sounds a lot nicer than half breed.

"Wait unless my Mom had another child after-, no that can't be it, my Dad died when i was six months old."

"So this means?" Miki questioned.

"More than likely your originally from this time period, which means we just might be able to find you real pare-"

"NO!" She cut me off.

"You and Mom will always be my family and I don't want to mess that up." I only nodded in response.

"Come on, lets go get some food." Rin said grabbing mine and Miki's hand. Thank you for getting me out of that situation Rin. It couldn't have been at a better time. After not even walking a yard we spotted a river.

"Come on! Lets go catch some fish." Rin said. Catch fish with what our hands. Unfortunately I was right and I was now pulling off my shoes and socks as well as rolling my pants legs up.

"So you just stand here like this and hold your hands out then you wait for a fish to come by and grab it." Rin said finishing her explanation of how to catch the fish. Why me I thought while getting into the river. Okay, so stand in a crouch, check, hold your hands out over the water, check, and then wait for a fish to go by there one is! Sadly when I went to grab the fish I slipped on a rock and fell backwards into the water. Quickly I sat up having a coughing fit while both of them were dying laughing.

"It's not that funny guys." I said in between coughs.

"Yeah it is." They said still laughing. Slowly, trying my best not to slip on anything else I stood up.

"Nami you can go look for some berries or something in the woods. Miki and Rin will catch the fish because Rin thinks your too clumsy."

"Yeah too clumsy." I said lowly while making my way into the woods. This is just wonderful, I'm wet, hungry, sore and to top that off I have no idea what to look for. Just great, think, think Nami, back to those outdoor classes in middle school. After looking around for what felt like an eternity I had finally found some berries. Okay so I found the berries so just what do I put them in. Aha, big leaves. I'll just take two of them like this and put the berries inside I thought picking the berries.

"Ouch." I said putting my finger in my mouth. I cut it on a thorn. I guess I better make my way to camp. Nami and Rin are probably done fishing by now. I wonder how Mom is. She's probably in panic mode right now. Does she now about the bracelet and its powers? Am I going to be able to go home? For all of these questions going through my head I hadn't noticed I was nearly back to camp. It was just through some trees. Great, I'm going to have to listen to that annoying toad some more. Resentfully I walked into camp and over to Rin.

"Here Rin, these were all I could find and I'm not sure if they are even edible." She nodded opening the pouch I had made from leaves. Her face brightened even more if possible.

"They are edible and these are my favorites."

"Thats good." I said sitting own beside her. Looking around camp I noticed Sesshomaru was missing.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" I asked no one in particular

"Sama, and he didn't mention as to where at he was going." Jaken said rudely. I swear if he doesn't start showing me some respect we are going to have some serious problems. I looked over to Miki. Her head was hung down staring at the ground. For once she wasn't in high spirits, but I guess I can't say that it would be any different for myself. She did just find out that the people she's believed were her family for her whole life. I let a sigh escape my lips as I looked towards the sky. The sun was starting to set. It's was beautiful. The reds, oranges, yellows, and pinks all mixed perfectly. I reached a hand up to run it through my wet locks.

"Wench what happened to you?" I heard Sesshomaru say. Though I didn't turn towards him. I don't care if he is royalty he is not going to call me wench. After a few seconds he then spoke up again.

"Nami what happened to you?" He said this time with an aggravated tone.

"I fell into the river while fishing." I replied flatly.

"It was so funny." Rin said.

"You lucky i got these for you." Sesshomaru said throwing a package at me then at Miki.

"Hmm?" I said cocking my head while opening the package. In it was a beautiful kimono. The bottom started out sky blue and ended up white. The same was on each sleeve. It also had butterflies on the bottom of the kimono and sleeves that were a medium blue. the obi was also this color. Below that there was also some tabi socks as well as some geta sandals.

"Thank you Sesshomaru sama." I said while getting up before walking behind a tree. It felt so nice to get these wet clothes off I thought as I stripped down to my underwear. I then picked up the kimono and I slipped it on. At least he has good taste. Deep down, I think he's truly a sweet man. Even if he has an icy demeanor. Once I had slipped my socks and shoes on I walked out from behind the tree and again sat down near Rin.

"Rin thinks you look very pretty in that kimono."

"Thank you RIn."

"Can Rin play with your hair."

"Sure, after we eat." She nodded happily and smiled widely . I smiled back and I felt Fluffy's fur against my arm. I looked over at him and he dropped a squirrel by me.

"Um, err, thats very nice, you should eat it now." I said petting his head. He picked it back up and curled up by a tree before he started eating.

"That thing in the forest was some type of demon correct?"

"Yes." Rin said.

"Is Seshsomaru sama a demon too then?"

"Yes he's the great Lord of the Western Lands." Jaken butted in. So I was right he is royalty of some sort as well as a demon.

"Then there is many different types of demons."

"Yes." Rin said.

"What kind of demon is Sesshomaru Sama then?"

"This Sesshomaru is a dog demon." A dog demom. Well his features are somewhat doglike. His white hair and amber eyes with slit pupils.

"Heres your food." Rin said handing me a leaf with a fish and some berries on it. She also handed me a wooden bottle thing with water in it.

"Thanks." I have a feeling I'm going to like it here. I hope I can get to know about Sesshomaru and this era.

**Please rate and review.**

**~Morgan **


End file.
